Anna's Family
by Witch of bluefire
Summary: Hao might have been an Asakura, The Kyouyama Followed Hao for years. Her dad, Fell in love with a women that was fighting for Hao death. His wife had Anna and then when he found out that she was a supporter against Hao. He killed her. I was told that Anna
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: The price on eBay was too high. So no don't own Shaman king.

**Chapter 1**

Anna walked to school with Yoh and Manta. They were a street crossing, waiting for the light to say that they could walk. Anna looked across and noticed someone standing on the other side of the street that was looking strait at her. Anna stared at her for a wile then turned and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Anna! Where are you going?" Yoh said following her a few steps.

"None of your business" Anna said walking father down.

The light then turned to walk and the girl across the walk and toke after Anna.

Yoh looked at her as she passed him and sped up in the direction that Anna toke off in.

Anna went down into the subway and stopped at the trains loading zone. The girl than came down and started to look around. The first train that came in, and jumped a ride on and the girl saw Anna get on to the train. The girl the started towards the train. The Train doors shut, and the train toke off as soon as the girl was just about to board the door close and toke off.

"I Think he has finally figured out that you still alive."

Anna shot around to find a girl about her age sitting on the train.

"This many in one place, no wonder he found out." Anna said giving her a death look.

"Nice to see you again Anna. You haven't changed much."

"I'd say the same, but that would be lying, and yes, you haven't changed much either." Anna said staring her down. (Aka: if looks could kill)

"You do know that he's a ghost, Right!" The girl said looking straight in to Anna's eyes.

Anna remanded silent.

"Since he was a Shaman, He seems to know how to take total control with out a fight."

"Anymore good news" Anna said, now in a staring contest with the girl.

"He's killed so much of our family this way...If he gets into your head, you are the strongest Shaman in the family…plus you know where everyone is in the Asakura family. He would have blast in your body."

The Train came to a stop; Anna then picked up her school bag and walked off the train.

The girl got up and followed her. "Anna, that's to much in the open."

"Look!" Hiding is what he thinks I will do!" Anna words went though the air like ice.

"You know where I live, go into my room and get my beads that are hanging on the wall. Come give them to me at the school." Anna then walked up the stair, as the girl walked back into the train. The doors came to a close.

"Anna! You're too much like your Father."

So! All Anna fans! What do you think? And all other shaman king fans, what's your thoughts?


	2. the fight

Disclaimer: The price on eBay was too high. So no don't own Shaman king.

Chapter 2

Anna got to school after the first class was over. Yoh was waiting outside the next class waiting for her.

"Anna! What was with the…"

"None of your business" Anna said walking strait past him.

They did the class then went to lunch.

"I will come over on Friday and I will bring over the Grudge so you can watch it" Manta said. Anna kept looking around the lunch room.

"Is that ok with you Anna." Yoh said putting his hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna head shinned around.

"What?"

"Manta is coming over Friday, and he's bringing over the movie the Grudge, Is that ok with you?" Yoh said giving Anna a confused look.

"Yea! Fine" Anna said going back to looking around.

"What's on her mind?" Manta said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Yoh just shrugged.

The girl that Anna was talking to on the train, walked on the far part of the play ground. Anna came around to the window and saw her. Anna than got up from the table and headed outside.

"Anna, where are you going? You haven't even taken a bite of anything?"

Anna did answer, just kept walking.

"Did you get it?" Anna said as soon as she got in hear shot.

"Yea! Yea!" she said reaching into the coat and pulling Anna beads out, then handing them to her.

"He's here, isn't he?" She said as Anna put the beads under her school uniform.

"I not sure" Anna then looked in to the girls eyes. "You can stay around, if you keep out of site, and only jump in, if he makes a move." There girl nodded the walked off the school grounds.

As soon as Yoh was done lunch, he was out side walking around with manta, though keep and eye on Anna standing along the school wall. Anna was again, scanning the area.

Yoh decided that Anna was just over reacting to some thing when, a man about in his 20's walked over into the school yard and headed straight for Anna. Anna looked up, and watched him come closer. When he was about 12 feet, he ran at her. Then when he was close enough he slammed his hand into Anna throat. He then shed her up the wall.

"And I thought that this was going to be hard." He laughed.

"Anna gave him a smirk "And I thought that you would be smarter."

The girl than ran off the road straight at him and punched him in the jaw, and send him flying.

"Than to leave your self open like that" the girl said stepping behind Anna slightly.

He turned around on the ground looking at Anna.

Yoh started to head in there direction, but as soon as he did. Someone gripped his wrist and whispers in his hear. "Let them solve this"

A ghost came out of the man, than headed straight at Anna. Anna, about twice as fast as him, pulled out her beads and trusts them forward, and the ghost stopped dead in front of her. The girl stepped behind Anna.

"Fine, you win his time Anna."

The ghost than walked far away when Anna put down the beads. The whole school had all there eyes on Anna and the girl.

Anna walked off, headed for home.


	3. The explanation

Disclaimer: The price on eBay was too high. So no don't own Shaman king.

Chapter 3

Anna slammed the door as she walked in. Faust jumped up off the chair in the living room.

"Anna, what are you doing home so early?"

Anna pulled her shoes off and looked up at Faust. "Is really long story" then she headed up stairs to her room.

The girl was following Anna, until she said "Go introduce you're self."

She turned around and came down stairs. It must have been the first time she got a good look at him because she gave him this blank look.

"Hello! I'm Faust the VIII"

"Your cool, I mean, your related to Faust, I mean I 'm Gemini Makoi."

"You do know that I'm married?"

"I Respect that!" Gemini said quickly.

Faust looked at her for a few seconds, then turned around and when back to watching TV.

Gemini stood there for Five minutes, and then sat on the coach.

"This is my wife, Elisa" Faust said when it came to commercial. Elisa waved and Gemini smiled and waved back.

"What are we watching?"

"A documentary on the new types of medicine" Faust then looked over at her "Is that ok?"

"Yes! Its fine" she said getting red in face. "Are you a doctor?"

"Yep!" just than the program came back on. And Faust went back to the show.

Anna spent the rest of the day in here room. Either thinking on what to do about the present problem. The day went fast like this. The front door opened and Anna heard Yoh voice.

"Hey! Faust, has Anna come home?"

"She up stairs"

"Told you she went home." Manta said.

"Hey! You're the girl that was helping Anna; I'm Yoh, her Fiancée"

"Hello! I'm Gemini Makoi. Anna's Cousin."

Manta gave a scared look.

"Are you anything like Anna?" Manta said with a hint of fear.

"What mean, anything like me?" Anna had come down the stairs and was standing at the bottom.

"So!" Yoh said breaking the tension from Anna to Manta. "Who is the ghost that attacked Anna?"

Anna Looked over to Gemini. "You tell them, I going to get some sleep." Anna then headed back up the stairs.

"Has Anna just said that you will tell us about her past?" Manta Said staring at Gemini.

"Yep!" Gemini said sitting down.

"Hao might have been an Asakura, The Kyouyama Followed Hao for years. Her dad, Fell in love with a women that was fighting for Hao death. His wife had Anna and then when he found out that she was a supporter against Hao. He killed her. I was told that Anna watched. Than he turned on Anna." Manta and Yoh stayed quite for awhile.

"So! How did Anna escape?" Manta finally asked.

"That is something that you will have to ask Anna, because my side of the family, just found out that she was a live at the Asakura place." Yoh stood up.

"Why didn't you come for her when you found out that she was alive?"

"And what bring her back into his killing spree at us. Yoh! Anna's Mother side of the family is broken up. Know one knows where each other are, better leave her with people that seem to care for her."

Yoh then walked upstairs and sat him self in front of Anna's door. He remained their the hole night. Even though he did fall asleep. Anna at one point came out to use the washroom, and she coved him up with a blanket.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: The price on eBay was too high. So no don't own Shaman king.

Chapter 4

"_Mom, dad where are you?" said a little girl wondering around a house. She looked in the living room, the dining room. Every where down stairs then went into her parent's room._

"_Mom, dads are you in…" she saw her dad holding her mother ageist the wall by hr neck. _

"_Anna! Run" her mother said. _

_Anna stared in horror unable to move._

"_That's it don't go anywhere, because you next." He snarled. Anna's mother finally tried to take threet breaths then see died._

"_Now it's your turn!" he said facing Anna._

Anna sat up fast taking deep breaths. Then looked out the window and breathed normally.

Yoh had started his morning training. Fifty laps around the house then make her breakfast.

Anna watch him then got up and got dressed to go to school then went down stairs.

Gemini was making breakfast.

"Since when could you cook?"

"Since I had to," Gemini said giving her a smirk.

"Did you tell them?"

"Yep! Or at lest what I know!"

"What information are you missing?"

"How you're still alive."

Manta then came in the front door with Yoh.

Yoh fell into one of the chairs. Then Gemini gave him a bowl of rice. Then gave Anna chicken fried rice.

Anna had some.

"Well?"

"Good enough"

Gemini looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're to much like your father, know that"

Anna gave her a death glare, and Gemini just laughed.

"I can take a gess on who strong you are, ether way you will just kill me."

"Uh! We got to get to school?" Manta said in fear.

Anna smirked.

"saved by the bell" then headed up stairs and then headed to school.


	5. Take over

Disclaimer: The price on eBay was too high. So no don't own Shaman king.

**Chapter 5**

Anna came down the stairs ready for school.

"We have to go to school! Try not to bring the house down!" Anna said giving Gemini a glare.

"Fine!" she said as they went out the door.

Anna spent the day watching every thing it was like she had eyes on the back of her head. Yoh couldn't get away with anything. Until lunch.

"This has really got you rattled" he said sitting down across the lunch table. Anna shot up a glare and went back to eating.

Then Manta came and sat down beside Yoh.

"Has she said anything in school today?" Manta said putting the lunch try down.

Anna didn't respond.

"It's never good when she lost in thought." Manta said with shiver.

Anna the shot around and looked a door into cafeteria. Gemini was their.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Yoh said looking at her.

"He's here" she then got up and looked around. Then slowly tried to make her way out the door. She made it out than Gemini saw Anna back then toke off after her.

Anna headed for the top of the school, when she was on the roof she turned around to the door to the roof. Then Gemini came crashing though.

She looked around then smiled.

"Smart girl. You couldn't use your shaman powers in front of humans so you ran to a more privet place."

"How did you get Gemini, she was around Faust."

"Never leave someone that is addicted to morphine alone to watch some. Not a smart move their."

"So your mine."

Anna then pulled beads out from under her shirt.

"Not so fast!"

Gemini then Charged at Anna. Anna side stepped and whipped Gemini in the back with the beads. Anna then turned around to see that Gemini had disappeared.

Anna walked around slowly eyeing everything that was around.

Yoh then came thought the door.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He said with a worried look.

"He possessed Gemini!" Anna said looking over the roof top.

Anna then walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over. It was jus t pavement at the bottom.

Gemini them came out behind and tackled Anna from behind.

They went over the edge.

"ANNA" Yoh yelled as he ran to the edge.

Gemini held on to Anna as the fell.

"Why don't you save us?" Gemini said

"Because then it will be a far fight between us." Anna said with a smile.

Anna father then left Gemini body and went into Anna's.

Anna let go of Gemini, then Anna put her hand straight wards the ground. Then Gemini and Anna slowed down and hit the ground. Anna then got up and stretched. Then laughed at Yoh who was looking over the edge of the roof in shock.


	6. what now?

Disclaimer: The price on eBay was too high. So no don't own Shaman king.

**Chapter 6**

"ANNA!" Yoh yelled.

"She can't hear you!" he said laughing.

Then he let a hug scream. And Anna started to grab her head.

"Get out of my head!" Anna voice could be herd.

"Anna," Yoh then started looking around to for a way get down to Anna from the roof.

Then there was silence, Yoh look back down at Anna who was heading off the school ground.

Yoh ran back into the school, and down the stairs and out the front door.

But by the time he got down, she was gone.

Yoh growled the hit the side of the school.

"Yoh, Are you ok?" Manta asked.

"I got to go!" Yoh said heading off towards home.

"Yoh, School is not over yet!" Manta said following him down the sidewalk.

"I got to go after Anna. I will be back, if school is not over." Yoh said starting a run home.

"Amidamaru, we got to go." Yoh yelled running up the stairs into his room to get his sword.

"Master Yoh! What s wrong?" Amidamaru asked following Yoh up the stairs.

"It's a long story Amidamaru. Anna has been kidnapped. Well if you could call it kidnapping." Yoh said running up the stairs and back down and out the door.

"Were should start to look for Anna?"

"I don't know!" Yoh said stopping at the gate.

"You thought that you could keep away from me forever!"

"Like I would ever think that! So! How are you going to kill me, walk my body over a cliff? Stab me?"

"My dear girl! What would make you ask such a question?" Anna dad said laughing.

" Killing you would take most of my fun away. I want revenge for killing me. So I am going to use you to kill the rest of your side of the family. Using a shaman that is part of their family and one that is so strong, it will be easer than any thing else." He said with a laugh.


End file.
